


Not So Happy New Year's...

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heart Attacks, Hospitalization, House Party, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Mark discovers he can't drink alcohol anymore
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Dad AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471703
Comments: 20
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bing, Eric, Reynolds, the three newbies, and Chica aren't around yet in this one!

The manor was _alive_.

It was New Year's Eve.

Dark and Wilford had thrown a 'party'. It really wasn't much of one, they'd just invited Mark and Amy over for a bit of a celebration and to watch the big celebration and countdown on TV. The kids were all playing in the other room (the youngest of them, Ed, the Host, and Dr. Iplier being four years old) while the adults hung out in the kitchen, snacking on little treats Dark had made and indulging in _maybe_ a little too much wine.

Dark laughed when Wilford cracked a _stupid_ joke, nearly falling off if his perch on the kitchen island. Mark caught him, probably the _least_ drunk out of the four of them, but enough that he was still giggly as all Hell. "Whoa, watch it Dark. You're gonna crack your head open."

Dark snorted, his wine glass nearly falling out of his hand, and Wilford took the liberty of _removing_ it. Wilford swapped a glance with Mark as he did so, smirking a little. "Perhaps you've had enough for the night, sweetheart. That is, if you still want to be conscious for the countdown."

Dark hummed, leaning against his husband. "Yeah...mmmaybe..."

Amy laughed as Wilford effortlessly scooped Dark into his arms, and guided him gently onto the floor, the least dangerous place in the kitchen right now. Dark pouted, leaning against the island and clinging to Wilford's shirt. " _Wiiiiiil_ , sit down with me!" He tugged on Wil's shirt, eyes going wide and whispering loudly. "Bring some of the cookies down, too, please."

Wilford chuckled, and simply grabbed the plate of frosted sugar cookies Dark had made earlier (with some kiddo help) and sat down beside his husband, leaning against the island and still sipping his own wine. At that moment, one of the kids - the Host - raced into the room, tripping over his own feet a little and falling into Dark's lap. "Daddy!" He beamed up at Dark, climbing more securely into his lap and clinging to his shirt.

Dark smiled wide as he held the Host, and Mark snorted at Dark _visibly_ trying to hide how drunk he was from his child. "Heyyyy, sweet pea! Are you having fun?"

The Host nodded, burying his face in Dark's shirt and bouncing a little. "Hungry..."

Dark pressed a kiss to the Host's hair, and reached clumsily for the tray of cookies, handing two to the Host. "Here you go, pumpkin. I dunno, we can -" He glanced at Wilford. Well, less 'glanced', and more 'lolled his head pathetically in his direction'. "We can uhhh, order pizza, later, maybe, I dunno, is there leftovers? Are there still mashed potatoes?"

The Host gasped, cookie crumbs and green icing already smeared across his face and hands. "Mashed 'tatoes!"

Amy snickered, and set her own wine glass down, holding out her arms. "Come here, Hosty."

The Host climbed out of Dark's lap eagerly and stepped uncertainly towards Amy, nibbling on his second cookie (the first was what had ended up all over his face), and swiveling his hand this way and that. Amy called the Host's name again to help him out, and he latched onto her leg, staring up at her. Amy scooped him up into her arms, letting him cling to her shirt with one hand despite the mess. The Host shoved the rest of his cookie into his mouth, and he flushed a little. "Um...Miss Amy?"

Amy visibly _melted_ , and Mark smiled at the display. "Yes, Hosty?"

"Can - um - c-can the Host play with Miss Amy's hair?"

Amy beamed. "Of course you can! Thank you for asking, sweetie!"

The Host smiled back, and reached for her hair with the hand that wasn't gripping her shirt, tucking his head under her chin as he did. Wilford 'awwwed' loudly, and whipped out his phone to take pictures, grinning and resting his phone on Dark's head. Mark laughed, pressing a kiss to Amy's cheek, and took another sip of whine, listening to the other kids screaming with joy and laughing in the living area.

And then he felt it.

It felt like something was _squeezing_ his heart, leaving him suddenly unable to breathe. The world was spinning around him, he felt dizzy, lightheaded, and he leaned against the counter. He was panting, _hyperventillating_ , he didn't know what was _happening_ , why was this _happening?!_

"Mark?! Mark, what's wrong?! Amy, get the Host out of here - _Mark!_ "

Mark drew in a single gasp, feeling like his throat was closing up as his legs slowly gave out from under him, leaning heavily against the island. He hardly noticed Wilford coming up to him, his brother clinging to him desperately, trying to snap him out of it, only to abruptly support him as Mark's legs gave out completely.

"Dark! Call 911 - Mark, it's going to be okay, _oh God_ , what's wrong, can you tell me?! Mark?!"

"911 - yes, hi, I um, i-it's my brother-in-law, something's wrong, he just started hyperventilating, he's behaving like he can't breathe, oh _fuck_ , I am - h-h-hey wait - Mark? _Mark?!_ "

Mark didn't hear much more as he passed out, completely slumping against Wilford.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark woke to the bright lights of a hospital.

He groaned, lolling his head to the side a little, eyelids fluttering. He felt funny...head felt fuzzy...

"Uncle Mark! You're awake!"

Mark forced his eyes open, smiling and chuckling a little at the sight of the quads gathered at his bedside, the four six-year-olds staring up at him with nothing but concern. "Hey guys..." He lifted a hand. His arm felt like lead, his hand limp, but he managed to ruffle Oliver's hair anyway. However, he blinked at the sight of an IV in his arm, staring at it in confusion. "...What happened...?"

"You had a heart attack." Mark startled a bit, shifting his head. Wilford smiled at him, tight-lipped and clearly _concerned_. Both Dark and Amy were using him as a pillow, Dark claiming his lap while Amy's head rested on his shoulder.The other kids were piled about as well, fast asleep. Only the quads appeared to be awake.

Mark blinked again slowly, struggling to process. Was he given morphine? He _felt_ like he'd been given morphine. "...I had a what?"

Wilford laughed, bowing his head to run his fingers through Dark's hair. "A heart attack. Scared the -" He glanced at the quads. "Scared the _Hell_ out of us. Thank God the ambulance got to us so fast."

Mark's brow furrowed in confusion. "But...why? I'd like to think I'm pretty healthy. Never had an heart stuff before."

Wilford shrugged. "They think it was the alcohol. You've built up _something_ against it, and your body disagreed, I don't know, I couldn't understand most of it." He smiled again. "But yeah. No more alcohol for you, big bro. Don't wanna risk another one. It may kill you next time."

Mark sighed. "Well ffffff _rick_. Yep." He placed a hand on top of Green's head, laughing to himself. "Come here, you four, you must to be sleepy, and there's plenty of room on this bed."

The quads all climbed in with him, Red and Google on one side with Green and Oliver on the other. Wilford chuckled, then patted Dark's cheek lightly, nudging Amy with his shoulder. "Wake up, you two. Come on, my arm's falling asleep."

Slowly, Amy stirred, while Dark was _much_ slower, grumbling and tightening his grip on the twins in his arms. Amy sat up, blinking sleepily, but that quickly changed when she spotted Mark awake. "Mark! You're awake, oh my God -" She gently set the sleeping King and Silver down in her place as she stood, dancing over Ed, Dr. Iplier, Bim, and the Host all scattered on the floor, and then she was bending down and kissing him. Mark made a soft, surprised sound, but didn't resist, eyes slipping shut once more. Yeeeaaah, definitely morphine... "I was so worried about you! A _heart attack_ , like, what are the odds?!"

Mark laughed a little. "Pretty crazy, huh?" His smile fell. "M'sorry I ruined the party. Uhhh, what time is it anyway?"

Dark groaned loudly, pulling out his phone in such a loose grip Mark was afraid he'd drop it and it'd land on one of the sleeping kids. "S'fucking...2:00am..."

Wilford slapped the top of Dark's head, and Dark yelped, dropping his phone on his own face. " _Dark!_ Some of our kids are still awake!"

"Oh shi - I mean, um, why're they awake at 2:00am?"

Amy laughed, brushing a hand through Google's hair. "Don't worry, Dark, it doesn't look like they'll be awake much longer."

Dark sighed dramatically, his phone still on his face. "Oh good, 'cause I'm still drunk and kind of getting the hangover feel and life sucks right now."

Mark burst into laughter, as did Wilford and Amy, and Dark pouted. Mark cleared his throat, smiling sadly. "Still. You guys missed the countdown. Bad start to a new year, isn't it?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You're _alive_ , idiot. Pretty good start to me."

" _Boooo!_ " Dark snorted. "Too sappy. Shut up."

Amy stuck her tongue out at him, and Wilford smacked him again. "Go back to sleep, you drunk moron."

Dark snorted again, turning to bury his face in Wilford's belly. "Don' have to tell me twice..."

He was snoring in no time, and Mark just laughed, reaching for Amy's hand.


End file.
